


The Immortals

by monroe_militia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experience, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is shot to death, only to wake up hours later. At first he has no idea how he survived, but he soon finds out that he is immortal. And a certain blonde might just have the potential to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



" _Go ahead, shoot me!"_

Now that he thought back on those words, Bellamy realized just how stupid they had been.

But he really hadn't thought that Finn would go through it. He hadn't thought that Finn would have been _capable_ of going through with it… Although who could have guessed that Finn, who was so against violence, would ever be capable of killing someone?

And yet that was just what he had done… That was why Bellamy had woken up in the wee hours of the night to have to claw himself out of the shallow grave that a few volunteers had haphazardly given him.

…That was why Bellamy was walking back to camp with a bullet hole in the front of his shirt and covered in a coat of dirt mixed with his own blood.

* * *

Finn took another long chug from his drink as he tried to block out the memory of all that had happened earlier that night. Unfortunately, no matter how much he drank, it just wouldn't go away.

" _Go ahead, shoot me!"_

Finn hadn't meant to kill Bellamy. He had just meant to scare him… He had just wanted to teach him a lesson, not shoot him. He had thought that the gun hadn't been loaded, but clearly he had been very, very wrong.

" _This is all your fault, Bellamy. You're running this camp into the ground and you know it!"_

" _What are you doing with that gun? We both know that you'll never use it… Or am I wrong? …Go ahead, shoot me!"_

Finn took another swig and let his face fall into his hands as he struggled, unsuccessfully, to think about anything else.

It was all just playing on repeat in his head over and over again… The argument… Pulling the trigger and being surprised by the deafening sound… Watching Bellamy fall to his knees with a look of sheer surprise on his face… Running over to try and stop the bleeding, only to discover that it was already too late… Walking back to camp, covered in Bellamy's blood… The way that Clarke and Raven had rushed over to him with concerned looks on their faces and so many questions…

" _What happened?"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _We heard a gunshot."_

" _Whose blood is that?"_

" _What happened to you?"_

" _Finn, are you okay?"_

He couldn't erase the looks of horror that had appeared on their faces when he had barely managed to get out what he had done any more than he could forget the look that had been on Bellamy's face as he had died.

And just when Finn had thought that it couldn't get any worse, Octavia had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with tears in her eyes.

Finn was already collapsed to his knees with tears of his own falling when he heard Octavia's cracking voice come from what felt like miles away.

" _No… You're lying. Bell isn't dead… He_ can't _be dead."_

She shook her head in denial.

" _No… No!"_

Her voice turned into hysterical shrieks as she suddenly moved to charge at Finn.

" _I'll kill you! I'll kill you for this, you hear me?"_

Finn had been so busy watching Octavia breaking down that his mind had barely registered that Jasper and Clarke had both had to run to hold her back. They had barely managed to restrain her as she had thrashed and screeched, all the while sobbing hysterically.

He remembered the look of disgust, which Clarke had made a futile attempt at disguising, that she had given him as she had led Octavia away before it all looped over in his head and he was back at the argument with Bellamy.

Finn couldn't block any of it out, so he just kept drinking until finally he was able to pass out.

* * *

It was Octavia who saw him first, the next morning.

Maybe she should have been terrified by the sight of him. She had every reason to fear him as he walked up with an expression filled with a rage like she had never seen before and caked from head to toe in mud and blood. She wasn't afraid though, she was just relieved.

"Bellamy!" She screamed out excitedly as she barreled towards him, pulling him into a big hug.

He just barely managed to hug her back, loosely holding her, as his eyes scanned past her in search of Finn.

"Where is he?" He growled out, his voice coming out hoarse and scratchy.

Bellamy moved to pull away from his sister, but she held onto his arm tight enough that he was forced to look down at her.

"Bell, how are you okay?" She questioned as she stared at the blood-stain in his shirt that surrounded a small bullet hole over his chest. "I thought you were dead."

He continued to look past her as she pushed up his shirt, surprised to find only the tiniest of healed scars where there should have been a bullet wound.

"How is this possible?" She demanded. "Finn said-"

Bellamy's eyes flickered down to meet his sister's for the first time since he had arrived back at camp.

"Finn said what exactly?" He questioned in a tone of pure anger. "That I was dead? That he shot me in the chest when I wasn't even armed just because he didn't like the way that I was running camp? That he killed me? …Because that's all true."

"Then how are you here?" She questioned. "And if you got shot in the chest, then why do you just have some tiny scar that looks like it's been there for months?"

"I don't know," he answered in an annoyed tone. "Just tell me where Finn is."

"Why?" Octavia questioned. "So that you can kill him? He's not worth it, Bell. It's already hard enough trying to keep the camp together without us killing each other."

Sure, she'd had her own share of homicidal thoughts towards Finn, but now that she knew that her brother was alright it was no longer worth it to try and go after Finn.

"Maybe somebody should have told that to him last night," Bellamy replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

Finn woke up to the worst hangover that he had ever experienced in his life and he was glad. He deserved it… He knew he did. And he wanted to feel that pain. He embraced it.

He knew that he had to go try and talk to somebody.

He needed to apologize to Octavia and try to explain things to her, even though he knew that it would never be enough to bring her brother back…

He needed to go talk to Raven. He needed her to understand… Hell, maybe he didn't even. Maybe he just wanted her to tell him that he wasn't the horrible person he thought he was… He needed to know if she still saw something redeemable in him.

As he walked outside of his tent, he was blinded for a moment by the sun and it felt as if someone had taken an axe to his head. He kept walking anyways.

It wasn't until he had gotten five or six steps away from his tent that his vision cleared up enough for him to spot Octavia and, much more surprisingly, Bellamy.

He wondered if he was still drunk, or maybe just going insane, as he stared over at the other man in surprise. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, but also a wave of horror which only caused the pit of guilt in his stomach to triple in size.

* * *

Bellamy pushed past his sister, seeming to forget that she was even standing there, to storm over to where his killer was standing the instant that he spotted Finn.

"I- I'm sorry," Finn whimpered out, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "I didn't know- I didn't mean to-"

Bellamy quickly shut him up with a sucker punch to the jaw, followed by several more blows to Finn's face. He only stopped when the sound of Clarke's voice beside him dragged him back to reality.

"Bellamy, stop!" She insisted. "This isn't going to fix anything… We can't just all go around killing each other and going after revenge. It has to stop. We've already got enough to worry about with just the Grounders."

Bellamy reluctantly released his hold on Finn, letting him fall to the ground, before he turned to face Clarke.

"Are you alright?" She asked her tone thick with concern. "I thought that you were…"

"Dead?" He asked harshly before his tone softened a little. "Yeah. So did someone else apparently, considering I woke up in a grave."

"How are you alive? …Didn't you get shot in the chest?"

"Yeah, I did," he responded. "And how I'm alive is pretty much on the top of my list of things I'd like to know right now."

* * *

Bellamy had just finished cleaning himself off and pulling on a change of clothes when Raven walked into the tent.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She questioned.

"If you came to try and defend Finn, then no," he responded. "…Just be glad I let him live."

"No, it's not about Finn," she responded. "It's about you… I think I might know why you survived."


	2. Chapter 2

"When I was on the Ark still, I may or may not have stumbled across something that they didn't want me to find out about," Raven admitted with a small smile.

"Stumbled across?" Bellamy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so I might have stumbled upon it after I'd already hacked into the system," she told him. "But that's not the point."

"Then what is?" He demanded.

"We all knew that the Ark wasn't a permanent solution, right?" She questioned, seeming to be trying to choose her words carefully.

"Yeah. What's your point?" He asked her. "What does any of this have to do with me rising from the dead, or whatever the hell happened out there?"

"They needed to figure out a way to come back to Earth, but they knew that there was still probably radiation down here," Raven continued. "So, from what I can tell, they started experiments to try and design some kind of man-made evolution… They were experimenting to try and find a way that future generations would be able to withstand more and be able to survive the radiation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bellamy questioned. " _They_ did this to me?"

She nodded.

"Well whatever they did made me able to withstand more than just radiation."

"I didn't understand all of it, but it looked like…" Raven paused for a moment as she tried to figure out how to break the news to him. "It seemed like they were convinced that they'd figured out a way to only strengthen the body when something that would normally be fatal occurred."

Bellamy ran a hand over his face in frustration before he asked her, "Can you just tell me what all of this means? In basic terms?"

"Alright," she agreed. "Well, to put it in the simplest terms, I think that you're immortal."

He let out a humourless laugh.

"You're joking right?" He questioned. "This is insane."

"So is getting shot dead and waking up the next morning," Raven pointed out. "There aren't really a lot of sane explanations to that either."

"So… What? I can't die?" Bellamy asked.

"No. Not easily, anyways," she told him. "…And you also won't age."

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Why wouldn't I age? I've been aging all my life. Why would I stop now?"

Raven let out a sigh. She didn't fully understand this herself and trying to explain it to Bellamy was proving to be more than a little difficult.

"Because before you got shot, you were just… pre-immortal," she explained, struggling to find a good term for it. "But now that you were technically dead for a while there, the defense mechanism that they put in your DNA was activated… If you hadn't been shot, then you would have been able to live out your life and age like a normal person… Die of old age… But now that whatever it is that they did to you has been triggered, I don't think there's any way to turn it off. It's just there, fighting off anything that could potentially kill you… Including aging."

Bellamy turned away from her as he began to pace.

"This… This is insane," he told her, repeating his earlier words.

"I know."

There was a brief silence as he paced the room before he finally stopped in his tracks and looked up at her and quietly asked, "Who else?"

"What?" Raven asked, taken off guard.

"If they were doing these experiments, then I must not be the only one, right?" He asked in a tone that came off almost pleadingly. "Or am I just going to live forever by myself while everyone else dies off in front of me?"

Raven remained silent for several long moments before she finally spoke again.

"I don't know how many others there are… The files were a bitch to try and get into. I didn't even know about you being one of them until you strolled back into camp after being shot in the chest."

"So you don't know of anyone else?" Bellamy demanded.

"I did manage to get into a few files, but not many," she admitted. "But there was one person down here whose file I saw…"

"Who?" He demanded in a cold, stern voice.

"I don't know if telling you is the best idea right now," Raven told him. "Your emotions are running a little high after everything and I don't want you going off and doing something crazy."

"I won't," Bellamy promised, forcing his voice to come out gentler. "Just tell me the name. _Please_."

"Fine…" Raven sighed, knowing that there was a good chance that this would come back to bite her in the ass later. "It's Clarke."

Bellamy remained concerningly still and silent for several long moments before he finally asked, "Where is she?"

"She's with the rest of the camp, figuring out what they're going to do with Finn," Raven responded. "She thought that it would be better if you weren't there. She doesn't want the camp getting any more divided, so she's trying to figure out a punishment harsh enough that no one will complain that doesn't involve leaving one of our own to die."

He paused for a moment longer before brushing past her and heading towards the opening of the tent with a gun clutched in his hand.

"Where are you going, Bellamy?" Raven demanded. "I told you not to do anything crazy."

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Bellamy demanded as he stormed outside and over to the camp meeting, surprising everyone. "Ironic that I found out that you were all doing this behind my back from Finn's girlfriend, of all people."

He shot his sister a quick glare. He felt betrayed that she had gone along with the plan of keeping him in the dark.

Raven would have tried to argue with the girlfriend comment, since everything was so complicated between her and Finn, if she didn't have a bigger concern at the moment.

"Bellamy, you _just_ told me that you wouldn't do anything crazy!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry," he told her with a shrug that would have looked a lot more innocent if there wasn't still a gun waving around in his hand. "I guess my idea of crazy is a little different than yours."

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" Clarke asked angrily.

Bellamy turned to face her with a small laugh.

"It's funny, you know… Everyone sees Bellamy with a gun and instantly panics," he pointed out. "Because they know that I'll use it. But I was _so_ sure that Finn would never pull the trigger. And we all know how that went."

With that, Bellamy grinned and aimed the gun at Finn. Two could play at the game of trying to knock some fear into the other.

"Bell, stop!" Octavia called out frantically.

"Don't worry," he said as he turned his head to look over at his sister. "I'm not going to use it… Not on him anyways. He's not worth the bullet."

With that, Bellamy shifted his aim a few feet to the side and pulled the trigger before anyone even had the chance to realize what he was doing.

" _Bellamy!_ " Octavia shrieked out in horror as she watched Clarke fall to her knees.

Bellamy hadn't been prepared for this part. He hadn't been ready for the way that Clarke looked down at the bullet hole in her chest and then back up at him with a look of complete incomprehension before collapsing onto the ground in a heap.

"If you wanted to hurt me, then you should have shot _me_!" Finn screamed out angrily as he began to charge at Bellamy. "What did she _ever_ do to deserve that?"

Meanwhile, Jasper was making a futile attempt at stopping Clarke's bleeding as she lay on the ground, breathing raggedly.

Everyone was panicking now and screaming over each other as Octavia tackled Finn, trying to defend her brother even when she herself was disgusted with him.

Bellamy rolled his eyes before raising the gun above his head and firing into the sky in order to get their attention.

"All of you calm down!" He shouted in a booming voice. "She'll be fine!"

"Really? She'll be fine?" Finn screamed back in a tone of disbelief. "Because she doesn't _look_ like she'll be fine to me. You just shot her!"

"You shot me last night and I'm doing alright," Bellamy retorted.

"Clearly," Finn spit back sarcastically. "You're out of your mind… More than usual."

"Guys, she's not okay," Jasper spoke up as he stared down at the blood that covered his hands. "She's _really_ not okay… She's not breathing anymore."

"Raven, do you want to explain it?" Bellamy asked in an exasperated tone.

"No, I don't," she snapped back. "This is why I didn't want to tell you that it was her in the first place. I should have known not to trust you."

"So then what should I have done?" he asked her incredulously. "Just lived forever by myself?"

"You should have not shot Clarke!" Raven yelled at him. "You should have at least given her an option!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Octavia demanded.

Bellamy ignored his sister as he asked Raven, "Because your lover boy gave me such a nice option?"

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Raven questioned. "You're making insane decisions because you're still in shock!"

"Maybe I am," he agreed in a tone that didn't sound very apologetic. "But I don't care. I want her with me, okay? I _need_ Clarke with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what do we do?" Someone demanded. "One of our leaders is dead and the other is the psychopath that shot her!"

"Hey, shut your mouth!" Octavia shouted out angrily before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "All of you just stop talking for a minute."

Most of the group went silent as Octavia turned to face her brother.

"What did you mean that Clarke will be fine?" She asked him. "What were you trying to get Raven to explain? And please try to sound a little less crazy while you explain... Here, give me the gun."

Bellamy looked between his sister's outstretched hand and the gun clasped in his own hesitantly.

If he gave up the gun, then he would also be potentially giving up the one thing that was keeping people listening to him. But on the other hand, they would probably trust his explanation a lot more if he managed to calm himself down and gave up the gun.

After several long seconds, he dropped his gaze to the dirt at his feet as he reluctantly handed the gun over to his sister.

"Apparently the Ark was doing experiments on a few of the kids," he announced, forcing himself to project his voice loud enough that people could hear him, while making sure not to yell like a crazy person any longer. "And, from what Raven can tell, they figured out a way to make their test subjects immortal... It's triggered by dying. And apparently I was one of the guinea pigs. That's why I'm alive right now... And Raven hacked into a file on the Ark that said that Clarke is too. So, yes, she'll be fine. Can this meeting be over now?"

"What if she isn't fine?" Finn demanded angrily. "What if the files were wrong or whatever they did doesn't work for her?"

Someone else shouted out loudly, "What are we going to do about Finn and Bellamy?"

"Yeah, Finn shooting one of our leaders was the reason that we had this meeting in the first place!"

There were several small side-conversations and shouts in the following few minutes that added up to a whole lot of noise.

Octavia watched the anarchy for a while as she shouted loudly in a vain attempt to get them to quiet down. It didn't work, no one was listening anymore, so she had to take a play from her brother's book.

She lifted her arm into the air and fired the gun upwards, causing an explosive sound that more than caught the rest of the camp's attention.

"All of you, stop!" She insisted. "This isn't helping anything!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I trust Bellamy," she told them. "Clarke's going to wake up. We wait until then and she can decide what to do with Finn and Bellamy... And if she doesn't wake up, then we'll have another meeting tomorrow and go from there. So let's all just try not to kill anyone else for the next twenty-four hours."

* * *

Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven were in Clarke's tent where her motionless body was sprawled out on the bed.

Finn had been there for a while, but hadn't been able to stand being in the same room as Bellamy for any longer, so he had left to go try and sleep off the rest of his hangover.

Raven was standing by the tent's opening while Bellamy sat in a chair next to Clarke's bed. He hadn't uttered a single syllable or even made a sound since they had gotten there. He had barely even blinked as he sat, frozen as a statue, staring over at Clarke's limp body.

Octavia stood hovering next to him, concerned for him and Clarke, but also unsure of what to do or say to him.

"I can't stand waiting here anymore," Raven finally said. "If I stay any longer, I'll lose my mind."

"Go," Bellamy told her in a not unfriendly tone as his attention still remained fully focused on Clarke.

Raven nodded, which he didn't see, before ducking out of the tent.

A few more minutes of tense silence passed before Octavia couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're quite the lady's man, Bell," she commented, struggling to force a little humour into her tone. "I could be wrong, but I don't think that the way to a girl's heart is by shooting her in the chest... I don't know if you were going for a cupid's arrow kind of deal, but the bullet through the heart thing just came off kind of crazy."

"I know," Bellamy said in a gruff tone. "I know that I screwed up, alright?"

Octavia frowned. That hadn't gone how she had been hoping.

* * *

It had been hours since even Octavia had left, probably because Bellamy had kept sending her little glares anytime that she tried to start up a conversation with him, and Clarke still hadn't moved a muscle. She hadn't even so much as twitched a finger or drawn in a breath and it was driving Bellamy insane.

He shifted forwards to the edge of his seat so that he was close enough to grab a hold of Clarke's hand.

As he gently grasped it, he found that her hand was still ice cold, which only fuelled his nerves.

Why was this taking so long? He was sure that it hadn't taken this long for him to wake up after Finn had shot him.

He had been shot late at night and woken up early enough to make it back to camp the next morning, so why the hell was Clarke still asleep?

Raven had to be right. There was no way in hell that she could be wrong about Clarke... Because that would mean that Bellamy had killed Clarke, really killed her, and that was something that he just couldn't bare to even think about.

Clarke had to heal. She of all people deserved to heal and live forever. She would do good... She deserved it a hell of a lot more than he did, so if this didn't work on her it would be beyond unfair.

He sat in silence for a few minutes longer before he gently squeezed her hand and began to quietly speak to her.

"Clarke, please," he pleaded. "You have to wake up."

He felt a little stupid talking to a corpse, but it wasn't like there was anyone around to see him doing it.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I know that I should have explained things to you first and given you a choice, but-"

His voice cracked a little.

"But I just couldn't stand the idea of doing this without you," he admitted. "And I know that you probably would have never gone for this option if you were given the choice, especially right away. But I didn't get a choice either and I just needed someone else with me... I needed _you_ , Clarke."

He breathed in a ragged breath as he fought back tears.

"Please, just wake up. Alright? ...I'm sorry, Princess. You can yell at me as much as you want, but you've just got to wake up first."

* * *

Octavia had been standing outside the tent, about to walk in, when she had overheard the end of her brother's speech.

She decided to wait and give him a few minutes. She figured that Bellamy'd had a bad enough day and that she could just let this one go for now. There would be plenty of time to pester him about it in the future.

* * *

As Octavia walked into the tent a few minutes later, Bellamy peered over at his sister with one hand still clutched onto Clarke's.

"You should get some sleep, Bell," she told him.

"No," he responded sternly. "I'm staying right here."

"It's getting late," Octavia pointed out. "And you haven't slept since before last night."

"That's not true, I was dead asleep for a few hours there thanks to Finn," he pointed out dryly.

"You still need sleep," she argued. "Come on, it's my turn to baby you."

"No. I have to wait here until she wakes up," Bellamy insisted.

"I'll wait with her," his sister tried. "I already got some sleep and that way she won't wake up alone... Come on, don't you think that you should get some sleep now so that you won't be falling over tired when she wakes up? Besides, it's not like she's going to wake up any faster just because you're sleep-depriving yourself."

Bellamy considered his sister's words for a minute before he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright, fine," he agreed reluctantly. "I'll try and get some sleep... But as soon as she wakes up, someone had better come get me."

He spoke as if Clarke waking up was a certain thing because it was the only way that he could preserve the few shreds of sanity that he had left after all of the craziness of the last twenty-four hours.

"I will, I promise," Octavia assured him. "Now go!"

* * *

After Bellamy had gone, Octavia turned and looked over at Clarke. She was still dressed in the same clothes as she had been at the camp meeting and she was covered in her own blood.

Octavia decided that, now that all of the guys were out of the tent, she would try to kill two birds with one stone by cleaning Clarke up and changing her into a different set of clothes. That way Octavia would be able to both keep herself busy to try to distract her mind as well as help make things a little easier for Clarke when she would wake up.

As she took the old, blood-covered tank-top off of the blonde, Octavia was surprised to find that the bullet wound in Clarke's chest appeared to have already healed quite a bit. It looked less like where the older girl had been shot than like somewhere where she has received a mild cut.

Octavia felt a surge of relief flood over her at the sight.

It wasn't that she hadn't believed her brother- every ounce of her being had desperately believed that Bellamy was certain about Clarke having the same whatever it was that had kept him alive -It was more the fact that a long time had passed without even the slightest hint of a sign that Clarke was going to wake up. That is, until Octavia had discovered how much her wound had healed.

That was a real, concrete, sign that Clarke was going to be okay. That meant two very important things to Octavia... That Clarke was going to live and that her brother wasn't going to have to live forever with the knowledge that he had murdered the girl that he had feelings for.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke woke up with a sharp intake of breath that surprised Octavia, who had been half-asleep, so much that she almost fell out of her chair.

Clarke sat up and looked confused for a moment before her features hardened and she coldly asked, "Where is he?"

"Before you go find him, there's something that you should know," Octavia tried to convince her.

"He can explain for himself. He shouldn't need his little sister to explain for him," Clarke argued as she rose to her feet and then paused for a moment. "...Who changed my clothes?"

If the answer was Bellamy, Clarke was going to kick his ass... Actually, she was going to kick his ass either way.

"I did," Octavia answered. "I figured that you wouldn't want to wake up covered in your own blood."

Clarke didn't bother asking how Octavia had known that she was going to wake up before storming out of the tent.

* * *

Bellamy woke up to the sound of someone calling his name and rubbed his eyes in confusion before looking around to find that his tent was empty. He must have dreamt it.

"...BELLAMY!"

He definitely hadn't dreamt it that time. That distinctly sounded like a certain blonde.

He had just gotten out of bed when Clarke came storming into his tent, looking beyond furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded angrily as she struck him across the face with a closed hand.

Bellamy took the hit without defending himself before turning back to look at her with a grin on his lips.

"Do you think this is funny?" Clarke asked incredulously. "What is wrong with you?"

Bellamy didn't find it funny. He was just beyond relieved that she was awake.

"You shot me, Bellamy!" Clarke shouted out. "I trusted you and you shot me. For no reason!"

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"You're sorry?" She asked with a humourless laugh. "Well then that just makes everything fine. You're right. I _must_ be overreacting."

"I didn't say you were overreacting," Bellamy pointed out.

"Well then why did you do it?" Clarke demanded.

His eyes shifted away from her gaze in favour of staring at the ground as he admitted, "Because I knew that you would wake up."

"So you figured that you'd shoot me just for fun?" She asked. "And how could you possibly know that?"

"Because Raven found files on the Ark about an experiment that you were a part of," Bellamy told her. "The same experiment that's why I'm not dead right now either."

"What if she was wrong?" Clarke demanded. "And that still doesn't explain why you did it."

"I did it because apparently their experiments made us pre-immortal," he tried to explain.

"Pre-immortal?" Clarke asked in an unimpressed tone.

"It's Raven's word for it," Bellamy defended. "Basically, now that we died once, we heal from anything that could kill us... Including aging."

"And you didn't think that I should get a say in things?" She questioned.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, okay?" He defended himself.

"And now I'm stuck with the consequences because you didn't think," Clarke pointed out. "That's real fair… I think you might have taken your whole 'we do whatever the hell we want' thing too far this time."

With that she turned and walked back out of Bellamy's tent. She couldn't stand to talk to him anymore, let alone be in the same room with him.

* * *

Once outside, she headed over to where Jasper and Monty were sitting and grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of a surprised Monty's hands before taking a large chug.

"Hey, Clarke's awake," Jasper pointed out excitedly.

"I guess Bellamy isn't quite as crazy as we thought," Monty commented.

* * *

When Bellamy walked outside, he found his sister sitting a few feet away, already waiting for him with a look of curiosity on her face.

"How did that go?" Octavia asked as he sat down beside her. "She didn't seem very happy with you when she woke up."

"Can you blame her?" Bellamy asked in response before forcing a little humour into his tone. "She may hate me now, but at least I've got plenty of time to try and turn that into just mild dislike."

"So you're really going to live forever?" Octavia questioned. "I'm going to be old and wrinkled and gross and you're still going to look like that?"

"And I'll still treat you like a little kid," he taunted with a small smirk.

"Everyone else is talking about whether they think that anyone else around here was a part of the same experiment," she pointed out. "They're all considering the possibility of living forever and how cool it would be, meanwhile I know that when I die I'm staying dead. That's just yet another perk of being stuck living under the floorboards... How come all of the cool stuff happens to you?"

"You're right, being a guinea pig for some insane experiment is so cool," Bellamy retorted sarcastically. "So is getting to live forever to watch everyone around you die."

"You are looking at this in all the worst ways," Octavia commented. "You're already a grumpy old man. You're back alive, maybe you should try actually living… Besides, you'll at least have Clarke."

* * *

"Dude, you should ask Clarke if she'll do it," Monty spoke up suddenly.

Jasper shook his head to try and stop his friend from talking, but it was already too late.

"Do what?" Clarke questioned as she turned to face Jasper.

"You probably wouldn't be interested," Jasper told her. "It's not really your kind of thing."

Clarke took another long chug out of the bottle of mystery alcohol.

One downfall of healing from anything that could kill her was already proving to be that it was almost impossible to keep a buzz going. Usually that wouldn't be a big problem since she wasn't much of a drinker, but right now she certainly could use a buzz.

"Try me," she requested.

"…Okay," Jasper said, still seeming a little wary. "Well you see that big tree over there?"

Clarke nodded as she looked over at the towering tree that he was pointing to.

"Well we were trying to decide whether or not it would be possible to jump from one of the branches to the top of tree beside it," Jasper told her. "Monty thinks he could do it, but I don't think it's possible."

"I'm sure it's possible," Monty insisted. "I'm just also somewhat afraid of heights and not looking to die from falling out of a tree today… But if someone who apparently can't die was interested in helping me settle a bet, then I would certainly be cool with that."

Clarke stared over at the pair of trees thoughtfully as she considered to herself whether she thought that it would be possible or not.

"The branches aren't _that_ far apart," she commented. "I think I could do it… What do I get if I make it?"

"My eternal gratitude," Monty offered with a big grin.

* * *

"What is Clarke doing?" Bellamy asked as he watched her climb up the branches of a particularly tall tree while Monty and Jasper cheered her on.

"Looks like she's climbing that tree to me," Octavia responded bluntly.

"She's too high up," Bellamy commented.

"What, you're going to start babying her too?" Octavia asked. "Stop worrying about her. You said it yourself that she can't die now. She's fine... If she wants to climb to the top of a tree, then why not? It's a little weird, but she's still handling things a lot better than you did."

"…I thought that there was supposed to be another camp meeting today," he pointed out, choosing to ignore his sister's comments.

"Are you really that eager to find out what they're going to do to you?" Octavia asked. "What's the rush? You're better off if Clarke has the chance to calm down a little first."

"Maybe I'm better off, but the camp isn't," he argued. "We're going to lose order completely if she doesn't figure out what to do with me and Finn. You said it yourself, everyone's wondering if they're pre-immortal or not and talking about how cool it would be. The last thing we need is people acting crazy and rushing at danger thinking that they could come back from it anyways. For all we know, no one else here has the possibility of that happening. We don't need anyone acting stupid and getting themselves killed."

"Maybe you shouldn't have shot the other camp leader then," she told him. "That's kind of what started all of the chaos."

"It's a little late for that," Bellamy commented in an unimpressed tone. "I'm the one who shot Clarke. They're not going to listen to me anymore. And if she doesn't get things under control instead of day drinking and climbing trees while everyone else gets more and more wound up about the immortal thing, then things are going to get very bad around here very fast."

* * *

Clarke had just climbed high enough up the first tree to be even with the top of the shorter one. She paused for a moment on a particularly thick branch and balanced herself for a second before bringing her hands away from the trunk of the tree to lift them in the air as a big grin formed on her lips.

It was pretty cool being this high up over the camp, especially when she didn't really have to worry about falling out of the tree.

She admired the view for a minute before turning her attention to the other tree.

She studied it for a minute before she decided on which branch near her appeared to be the sturdiest. It was a few feet away and a little bit lower down on the other tree, so she knew that she was going to have to jump and try to catch the other branch. Usually she would never even consider trying something like this; instead she would have yelled at Monty and Jasper for even considering the possibility.

Clarke took a deep breath before pushing away from the tree trunk with one foot and launching herself towards the other tree.

She clenched her eyes shut, but forced them open at the last second as she got close to the branches of the other tree and grasped to try and grab at one of them. She ended up missing the branch that she had picked out as her target, but managed to grab onto another, less sturdy, one with one hand and stopped her fall.

Clarke struggled to reach the branch with her other hand for a moment before she was successful and hanging from the tree as she let out a loud laugh.

"Looks like you were wrong, Jasper!" She shouted down to him.

He shouted something back, but she didn't hear it over the cracking sound as the branch she was hanging from snapped under her weight.

* * *

Bellamy heard a loud thumping noise and looked up to find that Clarke was lying in a heap on the ground a few feet away from the tree that she had been climbing.

Although he knew that she wasn't supposed to be able to die, he still immediately rose to his feet and could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he watched Jasper and Monty's reactions to try and observe whether she was alright or not. They looked scared as they slowly approached the area where Clarke had landed.

Bellamy's muscles remained tense as he observed, fully ready to run over there if something was wrong.

* * *

"Clarke, are you alright?" Jasper asked nervously.

"That's a lot of blood," Monty pointed out in a worried tone as they took a step closer to where Clarke had landed.

As they got close enough, they found that she was still conscious and seemed to be uninjured other than the blood that covered her shirtsleeve.

Clarke sat up and looked down at her arm in wonder for a moment before wiping the blood away from her wound only to reveal that it was already healing.

"Whoa," Jasper commented as they watched her cut heal before their eyes until there was nothing left but a small scar.

A small smile formed on Clarke's lips as she admitted, "This healing thing is kind of cool."

* * *

Bellamy felt his body relax as Clarke stood back up with a smile on her face. Maybe the camp was still a mess, but at least she was okay.

Still, he couldn't sit around doing nothing for any longer.

He needed to do something useful instead of just sitting around waiting to figure out what his punishment would be.

* * *

The smile was wiped off of Clarke's lips as she saw Bellamy grab a rifle and turn to head away from camp. She didn't know what he planned on doing, but she did know that she really did not trust his decision making skills anymore.

"Bellamy!" She called out.

She received no acknowledgement from him as he continued to walk away from camp.

* * *

Bellamy could hear Clarke calling after him, but he wasn't in the mood for another lecture right now. He knew that he'd screwed up, but he wasn't interested in listening to her telling him just how big of a mistake he had made when he could be actually helping the camp instead.

"Bellamy! Where are you going?" Clarke demanded as she caught up to him.

She was a little out of breath from her run over and he could tell that she wasn't planning on letting him leave without an answer, so he stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm going to go look for Grounders," he told her. "It's not like they can kill me and somebody has to do something useful around here."

"That's a suicide mission," Clarke pointed out.

"I can't die," he retorted. "This isn't any more reckless than you jumping out of the tallest tree you could find."

"Yes, it is. The worst that could happen because of jumping from tree to tree was getting hurt but healing and being fine a minute later," she argued. "Maybe the Grounders can't kill you, but they can still hurt you. They could capture you and torture you and you would live through it and heal forever. Is that what you want? …What do you think that it would do to Octavia if you didn't come back?"

There was a long pause as Bellamy searched for an argument.

"Why do you even care?" He asked finally.

"Maybe I'm pissed, but that doesn't mean that I want you to go act like an idiot and get yourself captured," Clarke told him. "Now come on, give me the gun. You're making people nervous, especially after yesterday."

Bellamy hesitated for a moment longer before reluctantly handing the rifle over.

"Alright, fine," he agreed. "I'll stay here and do nothing… At least for now."


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was just about to go back to her tent when Jasper stopped her.

"I understand why you're mad at Bellamy," he informed her. "I probably would be too if I were you… But I also get why he did it."

Clarke hesitated for a moment before telling him, "I'm listening."

"Well it's not like he really had a choice in the matter either, did he?" Jasper asked. "He was taken as off guard by it as you were. Only he thought that he was going to be stuck alone until he found out that you were a potential immortal, or whatever you want to call it, too... Monty's like a brother to me and if I thought that I was going to have to watch him die and then live alone forever, I don't know what I'd do. Octavia's Bellamy's real sister. Protecting her was the whole reason that he came down here. And now he has to watch her die. So I know that it was kind of a jerk move what he did to you, but I don't know. I feel sorry for the guy."

Jasper could tell from the look on Clarke's face that his words were sinking in, so he figured that he'd gotten out what he'd wanted to say and would let her go to bed.

"Goodnight, Clarke."

* * *

Clarke couldn't sleep.

She rolled over for what felt like it must have been the hundredth time in the last ten minutes as she thought about Jasper's words.

Clarke wanted to be mad at Bellamy. After what he had done, she _deserved_ to be mad at him. But at the same time, she also was beginning to feel sorry for him.

She had been so busy being upset about the fate that Bellamy had subjected her to, that she hadn't even stopped to think about the fate that Bellamy himself had been doomed to. She hadn't wanted to think about it, so she had ignored all of his attempts at explaining and pushed away any thoughts of what he must be going through.

But now she was thinking about it. She was thinking about it far too much and it was keeping her miserably wide awake.

Everything that Bellamy had done had been for Octavia. He had shot Jaha just for the chance to come down to Earth with her to keep her from being alone. He had known that their chances of survival were slim, but Bellamy had still been willing to risk his life to try to protect Octavia. And after all that, now he was going to have to watch his little sister grow old and die while he kept on living. And that was only if Octavia was even lucky enough to survive the Grounders for long enough to get to grow old.

Clarke shifted in bed, only to find herself even more uncomfortable, before she rolled over again. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to push away the thoughts. _Couldn't they at least wait until morning?_

Jasper was right, she hadn't even thought about the fact that Bellamy would have been completely alone in his immortality without her. As much as she was upset with Bellamy, she had still taken for granted the idea that he was going to be there.

She knew what it was like to live in isolation. After all, she had spent more time than she cared to think about in solitary confinement. She had lived alone in that cell for eleven months and she knew how torturous that could be. Bellamy hadn't been looking at months alone; he'd been looking at an eternity that way.

* * *

Clarke had barely slept the night before, but she'd certainly had enough time to think things through. As she exited her tent, Monty excitedly gestured for her to come over.

She shot him a smile, but instead headed in the direction of Bellamy, who was sitting by himself. He would be the perfect picture of brooding if it weren't for the stick that he was sharpening with a knife.

"Is whittling your new hobby?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"Maybe. If I'm going to live forever, I may as well find some hobbies to try to keep myself occupied with," he muttered in response without looking up from his work. "So does this mean that you're not pissed at me anymore?"

"I had some time to think about things," she told him. "And I can see why you did it."

"You do like to over-think things, Princess," he commented. It was her overthinking and controllingness that had earned her the nickname in the first place. "So why'd I do it?"

Clarke was taken a little off guard by the question. It didn't help that he finally stopped what he was doing and turned his gaze towards her as he asked it.

"You didn't want to be alone," she responded.

Bellamy was silent. In a way she was right, but she was also so far from the point.

"This immortal thing isn't that bad," Clarke told him with a tiny smile. "I've got to admit, it does have its perks... Like the healing thing."

If he was the one who'd done something wrong and had been apologizing for it, then why was she the one that felt so nervous? His silence was deafening and she felt an overwhelming urge to say something to try to break it.

"So if you could have chosen any of us to be immortal with you, who would you have picked?" She asked before quickly adding, "Don't say Octavia. That's a given… If you could choose anybody else, who would it be?"

"You." He responded without hesitation as he turned to look over at her.

Clarke was taken a little off guard as she raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Me?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?" He challenged without breaking her gaze.

Bellamy was very aware of how close together they were sitting and had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but he pushed that down. If things were getting back to some level of normal with Clarke, then he certainly didn't want to press his luck too much right away. All they had now was time, so he would wait a while before trying anything that might ruin what they had.

So instead of trying to make a move, he cleared his throat before telling her, "You know, you should really have that camp meeting sometime... People are getting uneasy. They're going to start trying to take matters into their own hands if you don't do something."


	6. Chapter 6

"You're looking pretty smug for someone whose murder trial is about to start," Octavia accused.

"What's Princess going to do? Float me?" Bellamy questioned with a smirk. He was clearly in a much better mood. "If she was in a really cruel mood, I guess she could float _you_. But she wouldn't do that, even if she was still mad at me... So why shouldn't I be a little smug?"

"You're sure in a good mood now that Clarke's on speaking terms with you again," Octavia pointed out.

"I thought that you wanted me to stop acting like a grumpy old man," he countered in a teasing tone.

Octavia rolled her eyes at him before muttering under her breath, "Go jump off a cliff, Bell."

* * *

The camp went uncharacteristically silent as the meeting began.

Bellamy at least managed to dial back his smugness a few notches as Finn stood looking much more modest.

"We can't afford to lose anyone else if we want to survive," Clarke pointed out. "We can't just go around shooting each other and making it easier for the Grounders to get rid of us... But I also don't think that it's a good idea to float our own."

She had been expecting more outrage at that, but instead of anyone yelling anything out, there was just the sound of a few faint whispers.

"We can't float Bellamy," she pointed out. "And even if we could, he and Finn both have skills that we need if we want to survive."

The whispers got a little louder, but still no one called anything out. It was then that Clarke realized that they were all afraid to be the one to try to stand up to her or Bellamy. The others were afraid of angering someone who couldn't die.

She wasn't sure how she felt about being the feared leader, but she did know that it was something that would at least come in handy for the time being.

"So this is it. From now on, no more killing our own," she insisted, raising her voice to a shout. "Anyone who tries to will be kicked out of the camp and have to fend for themselves... I don't care if you're shooting yourself or someone else or what your reason is. If one more person pulls a trigger on a member of this camp, they're out for good, immortal or not. If you're going to try to hurt the chances of the rest of us surviving, then we aren't going to look after you anymore."

The whole crowd went uncomfortably silent as they looked around at each other. They all seemed to be waiting to see if anyone was going to be brave enough to argue with her.

It was Raven who finally spoke up, but it wasn't to argue.

"And to all of you idiots who are wondering if you could be immortal, but just haven't gotten up the balls to find out yet," the mechanic called out. "I saw some of the files and I didn't see one with any of your faces on it... There weren't many other files... Less than ten... And one of those would have had to have been Bellamy's... So don't get any ideas about being special and shooting yourself. Chances are beyond high that you'll just end up being the morons who killed themselves expecting to come back."

Bellamy knew that she was lying, at least about how many other files there had been. She had told him that she didn't know how many other files there were, but he couldn't blame her for trying to hide that information from the rest of the camp.

In fact, he was glad that she was lying. At least this way the others were less likely to do anything too stupid.

* * *

The meeting had been over for a while and almost everybody seemed to have wandered off, back to their regular day-to-day lives.

"So, do you think that we can convince Clarke to do anything else like the tree thing?" Monty questioned. "We may be too afraid to try that kind of stuff, but it doesn't mean that we can't try to live vicariously through her, right?"

"I don't know. She seems like she's back to regular, serious Clarke to me," Jasper admitted. "But we could try... Or maybe we could convince Bellamy to try something."

A small smile formed on Monty's lips. "I heard Octavia telling him to jump off a cliff this morning. Maybe we can convince him to try actually jumping off of one... You remember that cliff we found over the lake?"

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Clarke questioned with a small smile. "The camp meeting's over. Everything settled and hopefully no one's going to be stupid enough to shoot themselves after Raven's speech."

"That's definitely something," he admitted. "And they seemed afraid enough of us to actually listen."

"I'm not sure how I feel about the being feared thing," she told him.

"They listened to you. And even if that was just because they were scared of you, it could still end up saving lives around here," he pointed out.

* * *

"Hey look, they're together," Monty piped up. "Maybe we can get them both to do it."

Jasper followed his friend over to where Bellamy and Clarke were standing and commented, "Just the two people we were looking for."

"You were looking for _both_ of us?" Bellamy asked in a skeptical tone. "Why?"

"Because we've got an idea," Jasper replied.

"Another idea for someone immortal to try out," Monty added quickly.

"So you came over here because you want us to go do something stupid that would get someone normal killed?" Bellamy asked. He sounded less impressed than they'd been hoping for.

"Well he heard Octavia tell you to jump off a cliff," Jasper responded while gesturing towards Monty with his thumb. "And we know one that overlooks some water... Water with a few big rocks in it, but not too many... So we figured why not?"

While it was true that Bellamy typically leaned towards more reckless behaviour, he wasn't one to do something stupid just for the sake of being able to say that he had.

"I'm in," Clarke told them, remembering the rush that she had gotten before she had fallen the day before. "...Come on, Bellamy. You've got to at least try one stupid thing. What's the point of healing quickly if you never get hurt?"

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that, out of all the people here, you're the one talking me into jumping off a cliff."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Clarke asked in a hopeful tone.

He turned to look at her and as soon as he caught her gaze, he knew that he couldn't refuse. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Octavia questioned when she noticed the group sneaking off together.

"Bellamy and Clarke are going to jump off of a cliff," Jasper told her with a grin.

"Oh, I have got to see this," Octavia insisted as she turned to shoot a beaming smile in her brother's direction.

* * *

The three others were waiting down by the water as Bellamy and Clarke reached the top of the cliff.

Bellamy removed his shirt and tossed it over the edge, which was immediately followed by the faint sound of whooping from the bottom of the cliff. He rolled his eyes before turning to face Clarke again.

She quickly averted her eyes, looking down at the water instead of his bare chest, before sneaking a peek at his shirtless form.

Bellamy's lips twitched up into a wry smirk at that, but he made no comment about her lingering gaze.

Instead, he walked closer to her, until he was standing in the small space that separated her from the edge of the cliff.

"So the whole point of this is doing something that would usually have the potential to get us killed, right?" He questioned.

"I guess," Clarke admitted, a little distracted by how close he was standing to her.

Bellamy shifted his weight, moving even closer to her, but she still didn't back up.

"Well in that case, I've got something else that I've been wanting to do," Bellamy told her before closing the distance between their mouths.

Clarke still didn't back up or pull away, so he took that as encouragement and deepened the kiss.

_"Come on! Hurry the hell up!"_

Bellamy pulled away at the sound of his sister's echoing complaint.

Clarke didn't get the chance to react before Bellamy spread his arms out from his sides and let himself fall back over the edge of the cliff with a wide smirk on his lips.

Letting himself fall backwards, without any regard for the few large rocks, proved not to have been the best idea. Bellamy landed in the water, but roughly scraped his side on one of the boulders on his way in.

There was a silence from the others as he remained submerged for a few seconds before he floated back up to the surface and pushed his hair out of his face. The small crowd began to cheer as he looked down at the already healing wound on his side.

"I call going next," Octavia commented with a big grin.

"No, you don't," Bellamy insisted, causing his sister to pout.

A few more seconds passed before Monty questioned, "Where's Clarke?"

* * *

Clarke's brain seemed to kick back into gear when she heard the splash below her, followed by the cheers of the others.

She was still wondering where that kiss had come from when she heard a voice call out, "You coming down here, Princess?"

Clarke didn't have to look down to know that Bellamy was beaming up at her.

She rolled her eyes to herself before turning. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, just as he had, before letting herself fall back over the edge.

She felt her stomach drop as the wind pushed her hair up into her face. She probably should have been terrified, but she wasn't. The feeling was exhilarating.

That feeling was short-lived though as she hit the water. She, unlike Bellamy, had taken a look before jumping and had managed to avoid all of the rocks.

When she resurfaced, her hair was dripping wet. As she pushed it back out of her eyes, she noticed Bellamy floating in the water a few feet away.

His face was the perfect picture of arrogance as he asked, "What took you so long? Couldn't think straight after that kiss?"

While Jasper and Monty exchanged impressed looks, Octavia called out, "You two kissed? About damn time, Bell."

While it was true that none of them really knew how to swim, since they had grown up on the Ark, they had managed to figure out a little bit once they got in the water.

Clarke waded over to get closer to Bellamy, whose smirk only widened in response.

She stopped once she was close to him. She found that her feet could reach the bottom there. She paused, standing in front of him, before leaning so close to him that her lips were practically touching his.

She stopped just before their lips could meet and turned her head to the side to speak in his ear instead.

"I was much more capable of thinking up there than you are now," she teased before splashing water in his face and pushing off of the ground with her toes, managing to sloppily swim away from him

There was a second of delay before Bellamy let out a laugh and began to swim in pursuit of her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Clarke. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The group was back at camp and had mostly dispersed, but Octavia still wanted to get the blonde alone for a minute.

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

"I don't know what Bell did and didn't tell you," Octavia started. "But I think you should know that when he was waiting for you to wake up he was terrified that you weren't going to... I doubt he'd admit it, but I could tell. And I heard him talking to your body, begging you to wake up when he thought I wasn't there... And I could barely get him to leave you to go get some sleep."

Clarke didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"I know that he messed up. He knows that too," Octavia pointed out. "But I still think that you should give him a chance… If you tell him that I said this then I'll deny everything, but as annoying and overprotective and stupid as he can be, he's worth it."

* * *

Clarke spotted Bellamy smiling over at her and returned the gesture as she headed towards him.

When she stopped in front of him, she found that she was standing a little closer to him than she usually would. His hands moved to Clarke's hips as he ducked his head down towards hers.

Clarke's lips twitched up and she let out a little embarrassed laugh as she turned her face away and complained, "Bellamy. Stop."

"Why? Is this my punishment for shooting you?" He questioned with a smirk as he pulled back. "Because if so, then Finn had better be getting the same punishment. I'd be alright with a no kissing rule, as long as it ends when he's old and grey or dead… I've got plenty of time to wait."

Clarke shook her head, pretending to be more unimpressed with him than she truly was. Truth be told, she was having a hard time trying to hold back her laughter at how chipper he suddenly was. It was strange seeing Bellamy acting almost giddy.

"Hey, I wonder if immortals can have kids," Bellamy pondered aloud. "I mean I'm not saying that we should try right away. I'm just saying that as the only two immortals around, we should probably give it a _lot_ of tries to be sure. It's our responsibility as lab rats. We have to try. For science."

"Really? For science?" Clarke challenged with a raised eyebrow. "That's your best Bellamy Blake pick-up line? That I should have sex with you for science?"

"That depends on whether it works or not," he pointed out.

"I was locked alone in a cell for almost a year because I wouldn't hide the information that the high-ups on the Ark wanted me to," she retorted. "Do you really think that I'll sleep with you just because we're their experimental Adam and Eve down here?"

"Well I'd hope not _just_ because we're their human guinea pigs," Bellamy responded. "That sounds a bit demeaning… Plus you're the one who was insisting on getting to Mount Weather and keeping the bracelets on. Sorry, but you're not exactly the shining example of a rule-breaker."

"You're right," she told him in a teasing tone. "I should take control… Revolt against what the Ark wants. Now's my perfect opportunity to fight back."

"On second thought, the Ark would never want a Princess like you anywhere near a commoner like me," Bellamy insisted. "Especially one who shot Jaha and snuck onto the drop-ship... You're revolting either way, really. It's just a question of which way you'd prefer."

Clarke laughed as she asked him, "Did you really think that you were going to wind up dead from kissing me?"

He just gave her a non-committal shrug in response.

"You realize that being together would impair our ability to make decisions as leaders, right?" She questioned. "And that it would undermine our authority with the rest of the camp?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you already have the power to change my mind about decisions," Bellamy pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure that I already undermined my own authority when I shot you in front of everyone, but they're still going to listen to us because they're afraid of the fact that we can't die."

He pulled back from her, removing his hands from where they had still been resting in her hips, "Just think about it."

He backed up a few steps before turning to walk away.

"Bellamy," she called after him to stop him.

He paused and turned to look at her again without a word.

Clarke stepped forward, closing the distance between them and bringing her lips to his.

The kiss didn't last long, since most of the camp was watching and there was some definite whooping coming from the area where Jasper and Monty were sitting together, but it was still enough to bring an almost dopey grin to Bellamy's lips.

* * *

"Who would have thought that the way to get a girl was by publicly shooting her," Jasper commented as he watched the pair.

"Hey, maybe you should try that on Octavia," Monty suggested jokingly.

"Shut up," Jasper responded with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like you have girls lined up to get a slice of you."

"I could," Monty countered. "I just don't try."

"Right, I'm sure," Jasper agreed as he let out a laugh at his friend's expense.

* * *

When Clarke got Bellamy away from the crowd and alone later, she gave him a kiss that was much more intense. It was a kiss that led them all the way from the entry of his tent to his bed. The kiss only broke after they were already on the bed, her on top of him with her legs straddling his hips, as he moved to remove her shirt.

She worked fast, removing his shirt as well. This time her eyes didn't shy away and she instead stared at him, completely unashamed this time.

"I don't want to kill the mood," Bellamy told her. "But just to clarify, did that science line work or is this for me?"

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes as a small smile played at her lips.

"This isn't for science," she told him before silencing him with another kiss.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of this story, but I'm almost positive that at some point I'm going to write some (probably one-shot) sequels set different amounts of years in the future. So when I do start with the sequels, I'll probably update this story with a chapter that's just a note telling you guys that there's a sequel if you want to read it.


End file.
